


Deja Vu

by mneiai



Series: 5trueloves of Richard Zeeman [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's first love is a lot like his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 5trueloves challenge.

Richard met her in his sophomore year--she was the cutest, most sarcastic girl he'd ever known. He would sit on a couch next to her, running fingers through her long, dark hair, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, talking for hours.

She didn't know why they hadn't had sex, yet. He hadn't been able to tell her it was because he didn't trust himself. She couldn't really understand what it meant to be a werewolf, not more than academically. She took all the classes about lycanthropes, despite the fact she was a French major, she hung out with his lycanthrope friends, she even _knew_ that he was afraid to get too angry or scared....

But she didn't have nightmares of mauling him to death after every date. And she'd never heard the details of what he had done during his freshman year, when Raina dug her claws into him. She hadn't seen what lycanthropes could do in the heat of the moment.

Eventually, she pushed. She was young, beautiful, hip, _in college_, and she wanted to have an intimate relationship with her hot, sweet boyfriend. Increased suggestions turned to seduction, when he managed to avoid that, they started fighting. Richard would leave halfway through a fight, sometimes, with her screaming at his back as he shoved shifting hands into his pockets and kept canine eyes locked on the ground. It was still better than having sex with her, easier to run from when he needed to.

They broke up amid a sort of hysteria from their friends that still embarrassed both of them. They kept in touch, exchanged Christmas calls, but never really talked. Years later Richard would meet a woman with long dark hair and dark eyes, a sarcastic lilt in her voice, and he would blame everything that happened afterwards on the fact that he let his first love go.


End file.
